Modern data centers often include thousands of hosts that operate collectively to service requests from even larger numbers of remote clients. During operation, components of these data centers can produce significant volumes of raw, machine-generated data. When a search is issued, processing such raw data can result in inefficient processing and a delay of search results provided to a user.